Freezing My Burnt Heart
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: A year ago, King Hans ran away and now the new king, Trey, is bringing Arendelle to ruins. What is Elsa going to do? What will happen to all the innocent bystanders? Does anyone care? Will Hans ever come back? Rated T for mentions of rape. Helsa. This is the sequel to "Defrosting My Frozen Heart".
1. Happily Married ?

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

In the weeks to follow, Elsa didn't open the door. She wouldn't stop crying. She hated herself for ever believing that Hans would actually love her. If he did, he wouldn't have abandoned her. They were right back to where they started. Elsa would never let anybody back in. She had kept her promise despite how much her sister had pleaded her not to. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd never love again. And almost as soon as weeks turned into months, months turned into a year. Elsa woke up and turned to her side to see her husband. Everyone had assumed that Hans had divorced Elsa and they all felt the need of a new King. They had forced to get re-married to Prince Trey of Hantia and live in a lie. She didn't really love him. She didn't even like him. She hated him; despised him. He was loud, arrogant, and was destroying the kingdom with the types of decisions he made. He was self-centered, rude, and looked down upon Elsa. He treated her more like a slave than a wife. Elsa desperately wished Hans would come back and take her away, but Elsa had lost all hope of him ever coming back in the spring. Trey was still sleeping as Elsa looked at him before getting up, but Trey woke up and Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, knowing she was caught trying to sneak away.

"Where are you going?!"

"O...outside..."

"Who said you could do that?"

"I...I did..."

"Well I didn't!"

Elsa looked at him, afraid.

"Next time you ask me if you want to do something! You got that?!"

"Uh... No. I don't actually."

"What do you mean?!"

"You don't control what I do."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!" She yelled, fighting the impulse to shoot him with ice. That was another thing. Trey had NO idea at all about what Elsa was capable of. She never wanted him to know in fear that he'd banish her and he would lead Arendelle into ruins. After everyone forgave her last year, nobody felt the need to remember so they never truly talked about it. At least directly. They ALWAYS talked about Hans' mistake. The Arendelle Massacre was what everyone called it. That's who Trey hated more than Elsa. More than anyone really. He believed Hans had almost destroyed HIS chances of ruling Arendelle, when in fact he was doing a worse job than Hans would have. Hans had killed 11 people that night, accidentally. Trey had killed 500 out of the 17,000 people population in one night. Trey would've killed Kristoff if Anna hadn't pleaded and agreed to work for Trey. And do you wanna know what Elsa hated most about Trey? The fact that no matter WHAT he did. No matter HOW he did it. He was ALWAYS forgiven automatically no strings attached. Nobody besides Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa could see the evil in him. Everybody else ADORED him as he led them to their doom. Mainly because he wasn't Hans. Because he wasn't a freak show with ice powers. Because he was normal and good-looking and that, in fact, disgusted Elsa.

The ice missed him as his eyes widened and he look at Elsa "H...How'd you do that?!"

Her eyes widened too, just now realizing she actually DID shoot ice towards him," I... I can explain!"

"How?!"

"I... I have ice powers... Like the TRUE king..." She said, nervously.

"Y...you do?!"

"Yes..."

"Y...You're a monster!"

She crossed her arms over her chest," Look who's talking..."

"Hey, I'm not the one with ice powers now am I?!"

"You've killed more than a thousand people in a year!"

"Yeah, people who deserved to die!"

"Nobody deserves to die. Give me one good reason why any of those innocent people deserved to die!"

"They could have been working with our enemies!"

"COULD have?! We don't even HAVE any enemies."

"What about the Southern Isles!?"

"We were never in war with them. Unless you signed the war contracts without me."

"Maybe I did."

"WHAT?!" She screamed in fear,_' Oh no... Arendelle is in danger... What about Hans?... No, he's gone no one's seen him in a year.'_

"You heard me."

"WHAT ABOUT KRISTOFF?!"

"What about him?!"

"Why'd you try to kill him?! Why was my sister working for you the solution?! She's the princess!"

"To be honest I just don't like him and she's the one who offered."

"WHAT?! Hans NEVER liked him. Trust me. Kristoff annoyed him to death, but he would NEVER, EVER in a billion years kill him! He wouldn't ever, purposefully kill ANYONE for that matter. Unlike you!"

"Oh whatever, Han's is GONE now! I'm the king now, who cares about him?!"

"He's more a king than you will ever be!"

"What?! He was king for like what? Not even an hour then he ran off! He's most likely dead now!"

Elsa heart broke," W...w...w...what...?"

"It's true! He's been gone for over a year now and NO ONE has seen him ever since! What are the chances he's still alive?!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she thought about that chance and she started crying," H...h...he can't be dead..."

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I love him!"

"Love him? Ha! Love is for the weak!"

"Of course you think that! The only thing you've ever loved is yourself!"

"Whatever!"

She glared at him," WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF SOMEBODY DEFEATS YOU!? Kills you even?! Your plan will be over!"

"That won't happen!"

"Well, still... What are you going to do?!"

"This!" He said as he pushed her on the bed.

Elsa screamed," WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shh! Just be quite okay?!"

"What?!"

"You might be right! Someone might kill me and if that happens, I'm going to need a son or daughter to take over for me, right?!"

"Yeah, I guess... Wait, WHAT?!" She screamed, trying to get away from him.

"Stay still!" He said hold her down.

"What?! NO, I WILL NEVER AGREE TO DOING THIS!"

"Too bad! Just stay still!"

"SO, YOU'RE JUST GONNA RAPE ME?! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA!" She screamed, squirming.

"STOP SQUIRMING!"

"No! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

"JUST BE QUIET!"

"NO! ANNA, PLEASE! TREY IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU! NOW BE QUIET!"

Elsa started crying, but stayed quiet,_' Please, please. Somebody. Anybody. Please...'_

"That's more like it." Trey said as he started to take his clothes off.

_'Please...…'_ she thought, trying to avert her eyes away from him while he was un-dressing.

Soon he was done and started to take her clothes off.

She cringed and tried not to let him, but failed. _'Please... I will do anything... Please, dear god... Please... Somebody, please...' _She thought as she cried and closed her eyes, losing hope.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon." Trey whispered to her.


	2. The Servants

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"That was fun." Trey smirked as he got off of Elsa and got dressed "Oh yeah, don't tell anyone about this OR ELSE!" he said and walked out of the room.

Elsa laid there, staring up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and opened her eyes as Trey walked away from the room. Elsa got dressed again and started crying before deciding she needed Anna there with her, but Anna was still sleeping in her room. Elsa ran up to her servant's quarter and knocked on the door. Anna shared a room with 3 other girls. Kathy was a 12 year old brunette girl who had used to be the Princess of Getuya, but her parents had lost everything in the war with Metura and had to sell her to Arendelle. Arendelle treated her well and with respect, feeling sorrowful for her. She was in charge of Olaf and Kuile. She was also best friends with a 6 year old girl named Joanna. Joanna was a blonde girl, in charge of cleaning the west servant quarters. Nobody knew anything about her. She just randomly showed up one day, looking for a place to stay. A 14 year old girl, named Laura had ebony hair. Her parents had been killed by Trey and she had been taken as prisoner. The last girl, besides Anna, was Ruth, Seraphina's older sister. After Seraphina had died, Releca went into dramatic shock and refused to eat or sleep or take care of herself. When she had died, Ruth was forced to seek a job and came to the palace. Ruth and Laura were in charge of caring for the horses. Ruth was 16. All of the girls were very different. Joanna, not knowing her past, was very noisy and always enjoyed new things. This caused her to be curious and getting into things she shouldn't be. Laura on the other had was TORTURED by Trey and was often told she shouldn't be alive by many of the other servants. She was often depressed and it wouldn't surprise anyone if she did self-harm. She missed her parents dearly. Kathy was always happy and cheerful. She honestly didn't understand how Laura could be so gloomy all the time. Then there was Ruth. She was kind and sweet until you mentioned Seraphina. Ruth believed there was still a way to bring Seraphina back. She never gave up hope and she never forgot. Meaning she hated people who told her otherwise and most importantly Hans and Elsa. Ruth opened the door.

"Hi..." Elsa said, awkwardly.

"Um... hi." Ruth said.

"Be nice to her, Ruth! You don't have to keep hating her. It's not like Seraphina's ever coming back." Kathy called from inside the room as she woke up and wrapped her shawl around her. Her hair was in two brunette braids. She wore a blank tank top and shorts and riding boots with a shawl typically wrapped around her. Laura's hair was down and she wore an old, ragged dress without any shoes. Joanna's hair was in a very messy ponytail, barely holding on and she wore a bed sheet as a dress, also without shoes. Ruth had long curly blonde hair and wore a white night gown around with white flats.

"YES SHE IS!"

Kathy rolled her eyes and got off of her cot," The king turned her to ice and the guards shredded her. She's dead."

"NO! NO, SHE'S NOT!"

Kathy looked at her like she was stupid," How do you expect her to be alive? She got shredded!"

"She just is okay?! Now leave me alone!" She said and ran off.

"Why does she always do that?" Kathy asked, sitting on Anna's cot and shook her awake.

"Huh?" Anna said, waking up.

"Your sister's here."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Anna said as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Elsa."

"I need to tell you something, Anna." Elsa said, sitting on the other side of Kathy and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. Ruth, Laura, Kathy, Joanna, Anna and Elsa were all really close since Anna had been forced to work for Trey.

"What is it?"

"Trey um... Raped me..."

"He WHAT?!"

"I was trying to get your attention..., but you were asleep and before I knew it. It was too late..." She said, crying.

Kathy gasped," HOW COULD THE MONSTER DO THAT?! YOU'RE HIS WIFE!"

"Oh my gosh! Elsa, I'm sooooooooo sorry!"

"It's not your fault... Maybe it's for the best anyway. I'm probably gonna be pregnant now... That's gotta forced Trey to care and if I force myself to love him then maybe I eventually will and everything'll be better."

Laura looked up, crying," He doesn't love ANYBODY remember. He killed my parents and I hate to say this, but he doesn't care about you. He'd be ok if you die. This is just his way of saying that he CAN force you to do shit. It's just gone too far."

"He said Hans was dead. So now it doesn't matter. He's probably right. I don't care anymore."

"Elsa, don't say that. You don't know if that's true or not."

"Yes, I do, Elsa. Hans has been gone for over a year and nobody has seen him since. Does the chances of him being alive seem really possible to you anymore? Hans is dead. I just have to somehow get used to the way my life is going right now."

Kathy got back up and went over to her cot," Go find Ruth, Laura. We don't need her being killed by Trey too. We already lost Susan." Kathy said, referring to the 4 year old strawberry blonde haired girl that had been killed by Trey for getting a glass of water at 2am. She had been in charge of doing the laundry. When she was killed, Anna took over laundry duty.

Laura went off to find Ruth.


	3. Punishments

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Ruth was walking around the castle.

Laura found Ruth," Ruth, we need to get back to the quarters. King Trey will kill us if he finds out we're no..." She said, noticing Trey had been watching them with a very evil smirk. Laura got behind Ruth and held onto her in terror.

"What are you two doing?!" Trey asked.

"I... I... I was running away, but Ruth... Convinced me too... And now I don't want to..." Kathy lied, trying to protect Ruth, but knew she was probably gonna get it.

"No! Don't listen to her! I'm the one who ran off!" Ruth said.

"Well, since I don't know who's telling the truth. I could just kill the both of you."

Laura hid even farther behind Ruth and burrowed her head into the blonde's back, crying in fear.

"I am! I'm telling the truth! Do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone!" Ruth said.

Laura's eyes widened," Ruth..."

"Well, okay." Trey said as he grabbed Ruth's arms and pulled her away.

"NO! RUTH! IT WAS ME! I was running away, not her! Please! She's lying to get me out of trouble!" She said as she sank to the floor and started crying, but Trey ignored her and kept pulling Ruth away.

Laura ran to Ruth and grabbed her other hand and started trying to pull her away from Trey.

"Hey! Let go of her right now!" Trey said and pulled Ruth away from her.

"No!" She yelled, yanking Ruth back.

"Yes!" He said and pulled Ruth back.

"Don't touch her!" She screamed, just holding onto her hand.

"Let go of her or I'll kill you too!"

Laura kept crying and held her hand, just to test him.

"Okay, so we'll have it that way." Trey said and grabbed Laura's arms and dragged them both away.

Laura screamed as he jerked her hand and started sobbing as he dragged them away. This was the end... She knew it. She had heard stories about how gory and bloody the deaths had been, how they made her stomach churn just thinking about them and now here she was about to be brought to her impending gory death as Trey kept dragging them away to the dungeon and locked them in a cell before telling the guards to kill them. Laura curled up against Ruth and sobbed as Ruth held her close. Laura cuddled into her when she saw them open up the fireplace in fear.

One of the guards opened the door and picked up Laura, causing her to cry and scream at the top of her lungs and kick and squirm in the guards arms as they carried her over to the open fireplace," NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUTH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOO! LAURA! "

They threw her into the fireplace as she kept screaming until her screams died away along with her burning body.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The dungeon's door was left open, just a little bit on accident.

The guards went upstairs to announce the girl's death," LAURA RETUPE IS HEREBY DECREED DEAD!"

Ruth quickly ran out when Laura popped out from beside the fireplace from her hiding spot," Ha! Gotcha!" She said, laughing as she went to hug Ruth, tightly.

"What?! Oh my gosh! Laura! I thought you were dead!"

"I know. I'm fine. W...w...we need to get out of here before they do catch us and kill us for real."

"I know, come on!"

Laura grabbed Ruth's hand and snuck back upstairs as fast as she possible could without being seen.


	4. 3 Black Deaths

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

When they reached their room, they opened the door and high-fived each other as Joanna woke up and Kathy ran over to Laura, wrapping her arms around her," I thought they said you were dead."

"Well, THEY think I am, but I'm fine."

She smiled and sat on Joanna's cot as Ruth went and sat on her cot.

Laura smiled at Ruth until the guards walked by," I swear to god they snuck out. They're supposed to live on this floor. Split up and look for the horse caretakers."

Elsa gasped," I don't think so." She went out into the hall," Hey, boys. I don't think you should working for the king anymore."

"What?! Why?!"

"He raped me. He committed a felony towards the Queen."

The guards gasped," Get him!" They ran off, looking for Trey.

Joanna hugged Ruth "I'm so happy you're not dead."

"The 6 year old, terror wasn't asleep? Not surprising. She is quite the spy." Laura said, laughing.

The guards found Trey and corned him, "Whoa, what's going on?!"

"We are taking you as prisoner for committing a felony against the Queen."

"What? No I didn't!"

One of the guards grabbed him from behind," Oh really? The Queen and the girls of servant quarters 84 told us you did."

"What? They're lying."

The guard kept a strong hold on him," I really don't think the Queen or Princess would lie. They all said that you had raped the Queen."

"What? No, I didn't!"

The guards kept a strong hold on him and dragged him to the dungeon as he kept trying to get away. They pushed him into a cell, locked the door, and left.

"Hey! Let me out of here!"

They came back for a second," Give us one good reason why we should let you out."

"Because I'm the king!"

The guards groaned," He does have a point there. He is the king and we need a king to take over. Elsa has proved she can't be trusted to rule alone. Ok, we'll let you go." The guard said, opening the door.

"Thank you." Trey said and left.

"Oh and sir, the girls escaped."

"Wait, what?!"

"Laura and Ruth are still alive."

"Find them and kill them!"

"Yes sir." They said, leaving.

Trey smirked evilly as he walked away.

The girls were jumping around their room in happiness," Trey is gone!" They chanted.

Trey headed up to their room as the girls continued laughing and dancing, happily.

Trey walked in "What's going on in here?!"

Laura's and Kathy's eyes widened. Playing around was definitely NOT allowed. It showed that the servants weren't working or were rejoicing over an escape plan. For Laura, the situation was so much worse as she ran to Ruth's side and cuddled into her in fear. Laura looked up to Ruth. She was almost like a big sister to her and Ruth was always there for her. Kathy grabbed Joanna's hand and pulled her behind her to protect her.

"Well, is someone going to tell me what's going on?!"

Laura looked down, frightened," W...w...we were dancing..."

"We have a rule against servants playing around!"

"W...w...we know..." Kathy responded, remembering the sleepover she had gone to with Lori, Madeline, Batrina, and Sedia. She had been the only survivor of that night. Or when the two little boys, Will and Thomas, got a bouncy ball and went outside to go play with it.

"So, why would you?!"

"W...we thought you... Were dead..." Kathy admitted, scared.

"Now, why would I be dead?!"

"Because we told the guards you raped Elsa..." Kathy said, holding onto Joanna.

"Yeah, well they didn't believe you!"

"W...we're sorry... Pl...Please don't hurt us... Please..." Kathy cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I'm going to kill you."

Kathy gasped and pulled her shawl tightly around her as she held a hand out," A...as the Princess of Getuya... I...i... Order you to stop..."

"Yeah, um no!" He said as he grabbed Ruth and Laura.

"I am the Princess. You can't hurt me! My mummy and daddy won't let you. If you hurt me... Or my friends, they will hunt you down the rest of your life..." She said, crying.

"Yeah I'm not scared."

She bowed her head down, giving up hope and started crying as Trey grabbed them all and dragged them away.

They let him until Elsa stepped in their way," STOP! You can't kill them. They've done nothing to you. They were just having fun!"

"Well they're not allowed to do that!"

"So?!"

"So, they did!"

Elsa stood there mortified as he started to take them away,_' I've failed them..._' Elsa thought as she started crying. Trey took them to the dungeon and locked them in a cell as Laura and Kathy started crying.

Laura pulled them all together in a hug," I love you guys so much..."

"We love you too."

One of the guards came and picked up Joanna, holding her with one arm. "No! Let me go!"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kathy screamed, reaching out a hand for her best friend.

"Please, let me go!"

They laid her down on a stone pillar bed and got on top of her, trapping her.

"No! Get off of me!"

"Give me my sword!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

The guard gave him his sword as the guard put his sword to Joanna's neck and held it there for a few seconds to take in the fear in her eyes as Kathy stood there mortified, knowing what they were going to do to her best friend and turned her head away not being able to watch.

Joanna looked terrified. "NOOOOOOO!"

The guard cut her head off.

Kathy sobbed," YOU MONSTER!" Kathy fell to the ground, sobbing before she was yanked out of the cell as well," STOP! I AM THE PRINCESS OF GETUYA!"

The guard ignored her and put her on the stone pillar as he got on top of her.

"I AM ROYALTY!"

The guards stabbed her in the heart and Kathy died instantly.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ruth cried.

Laura cried and sank to the floor, knowing she was next. That's the way they always did it. From youngest to oldest. It made it even less fair, but they did it to prevent the younger kids from being permanently scarred. It seemed silly. They were to be killed yet the guards were worried about scarring them. The guard from earlier picked up Laura.

"NO! LAURA! LET HER GO!" Ruth screamed, but Laura was thrown into the fireplace. For real, this time.


	5. The Rebel

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Ruth was taken away by one of the younger apprentice guards and pressed against a wall.

Ruth tried to get away "Let go of me!"

The guard smiled mischievously and walked her into a corner," I got this one guys! Go on upstairs!" He said as they all left. He took off his clothes and forced her out of hers.

"No! Let me go!"

"Shh... I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, looking up at her sweetly," They'll be fine. I swear. I'll make sure of it." He said, moving her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and made out with her as he took off every bit of clothing they wore," It's gonna be ok. I promise."

Ruth tried to pushed and pull away.

"Shh... I've got you... Everything's gonna be ok." He whispered, making out with her.

She tried to pull away as he rubbed her back.

-30 MINUTES LATER-  
After he got dressed, he helped her get re-dressed," I'm so sorry."

Ruth just cried.

After he was done, he helped her hand up and hugged her," I'm so so so sorry." He pulled away and smiled," I'm in the rebellion."

"Y...you are?"

"Yes. I promise." He said, holding her sat her down," They'll be ok. I promise." He said as he opened the fireplace and dragged Laura out. She was unconisous, her hair was blotched and badly singed, and her clothes were mostly melted away. He laid her on the ground," She's just unconisous. She'll be ok. The burns will hurt, but they'll fade."

"O... okay."

"Bring the Princess of Getuya over here." He said, getting out a first aid kit.

"Okay." Ruth said and went to get her.

The boy took her and quickly stitched up her wound as fast as possible and checked for a heartbeat," Ok... Ok... Keep pumping... Keep pumping... Yes... Mmhmm... You can do it..."

Ruth stood there, hoping she'd be okay.

"Yes... Yes... We've got a heartbeat!"

Ruth smiled "R...Really?!"

He smiled at her," Yeah... She just might take a while to wake up."

He moved over to Joanna," Please look away."

"Okay...?" Ruth said confused but did what she was told and when Ruth turned back around, Joanna's head was reattached.

"H...how'd you do that?!"

"Uhh... Uhh... I'm REALLY good at stitching." He said, handing her to Ruth," They'll all wake up in a few hours." He sighed and looked over at Ruth," I'm sorry about raping you... I... *sigh* It's complicated..."

"Oh... um... ... it's okay... I guess."

He looked at her, guiltily," I only did it to save your life..."

"Uh, how did that save me life?"

"The guard's sicko rules of remission, page 49: If you catch a servant or slave breaking rules. It shall be punished with death or the state of being raped. If I didn't rape you, they would've found out your still alive and they'd kill you."

"Oh... okay... Thanks."

He looked up into her eyes, frowning," No, I don't mean it like that. I'm sorry. You're really nice and I never would've done that to you. I only became a fucking guard so I'd be closer to the palace workers and Trey. To try to bring his reign down. I hate guards like A LOT. I'm not like them so please don't think I am. I'm THIS close to killing each and every single one of them for killing the innocent people that they have. I'm sorry and don't say it's ok. It's not. I raped you. I just want you to know I'm sorry. That's it. I'm sorry I raped you, I'm sorry that I might've just impregnated you, I'm sorry you don't even know my name. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know you, I'm sorry I don't know you're name, I'm sorry that we'll probably never see each other again. I'm sorry."

_'Wow, maybe he did rape me, but it was to save me life.'_ she thought. "Hey, you did the right thing. You could have just let me die, but you didn't. You could always just tell me your name. Mine's Ruth, by the way."

He smiled at her," Hi Ruth, I'm Brandon."

"Hi Brandon." She smiled.

"I'm so sorry for everything. If you are pregnant I'll never tell a soul it's my baby. The other guards would kill both of you. I won't let that happen. I will be here for you. I'm so sorry..." He said, hugging her.

"It's okay." she said and hugged back. _'Wait?! I could be pregnant?! No Ruth, just calm down, there's a chance that you're not.'_

Brandon stroked her hair," I'm so sorry..."

"I...it's okay."

He got up and picked Joanna and Kathy," Show me to your quarters."

"Follow me." She said and picked up Laura and walked to their quarters. _'What if I am pregnant?! What will happen then?!'_

Brandon followed her and put Kathy and Joanna on their cots. Elsa and Anna were both gone. He tucked them in as Ruth put Laura on her cot and tucked her in.

"If you ever need me go to the giant oak tree behind the palace. That's where the members of the rebellion live. Actually, find out if you're pregnant and come to see me at midnight tonight. That's when most of the people of the rebellion are awake. I never get to sleep because I'm a guard. See me tonight!" Brandon said, leaving.

"Okay! See you tonight!" She called as Brandon left and went back to work.

Ruth went to go see if she was pregnant and soon Ruth found out that she was pregnant_. 'Oh no.'_


	6. The Rebellion

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

It was midnight and Brandon just returned to the base to be greeted by his best friend, Phillip," Don't talk to me, dude. Today was not a good day for the rebellion. I had to watch 63 people die today; I saved 3 lives."

"Oh okay."

Brandon glared at Phillip," That's bad dude."

"What? You told me not to talk to you."

"It was a rhetorical statement." He said, rolling his eyes as he took off his minimal pieces of armor.

"Oh..."

Brandon walked into the main room. Patricia, a 19 year old brunette scholar, was doing a 13 year old scholar's, Elizabeth, dirty blonde hair. Annie, a 9 year old scholar with chestnut brown hair that typically wore a black headband, was sitting at their wooden couch studying. Rachel, a 17 year old scholar with blue hair, stood in the corner watching over everyone. Tina, a 15 year old mage with black hair that usually wore two red bows, was strutting around in a new dress. A blonde 6 year old mage, Chrissie, was playing with her 6 year old ginger best friend, Jenny. The smart nerdy 14 year old mage, Linda, was off practicing spells with her 10 year old blue haired warrior best friend, Pauline. The other warriors, the 19 year old curly chestnut brown haired Carol, 16 year old red head Leah, and the 12 year old blue haired Alice were practicing their skills and aggressiveness with the female leader, Tammy. Leah was notorious for having a thing for Brandon, but Brandon didn't feel the same way. Leah just didn't get it. Then 7 year old blond Joe(scholar), 18 year old ebony haired Russell(scholar), 16 year old blond Lawrence(scholar), 4 year old brunette Ralph(scholar), 14 year old ginger twins, Howard and Earl(mages), 17 year old Chinese Han-Yuo(mage), and 19 year old brunette Harry(mage) were wrestling with the male leader, Carlos. Blond haired Phillip, redhead Harold, ebony haired Carl, and ebony haired Brandon were all 16 year old warriors. Everyone was extremely trained in healing. Some, like Brandon, were also extremely talented. The leaders both taught it. Tammy taught it to the girls and Carlos taught it to the boys.

"Hi Brandon." Leah said.

Brandon sat down on the couch, next to a few of the girls and rolled his eyes," Hello Leah."

Leah smiled "How are you?"

"Eh... I just had to watch 63 people die today so I've been better."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!"

"I know." He said," Hand me that dagger. I need to jab something. The impulse to kill the other guards practically kills me."

"Okay." She said and gave it to him.

Brandon took it and jabbed it into the coffee table," That's better."

Leah smiled at him as someone knocked on the door.

Leah went to answer it. "Um Brandon! Some girl is here to see you!"

_'Ruth!'_ Brandon thought, remembering," Let her in!"

"Come in." Leah said. _'Ugh! Why is this girl here to see MY Brandon?! '_She thought.

"Thanks." Ruth said as she walked it.

"Ruth. Come here." Brandon said, reaching out his arm for her.

Ruth went over and hugged him. "Hi Brandon."

_'Who does that girl think she is?! Brandon is MINE!'_ Leah thought.

He hugged her back and sat her down to next to him as he wrapped an arm around her "Hey, umm... So did you ever find out...?"

"Yes..."Ruth said.

"So...umm... Are you... Pregnant...?"

"... Yes."

Brandon's eyes widened, but he hugged her close and stroked her hair," It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. I'm here for you and our baby. I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"It's okay."

_'PREGNANT?! SHE'S PREGNANT! HOW DARE SHE BE PREGNANT WITH MY BRANDON!'_

"And I'm sorry I barely know you. I'm sorry we're strangers and my baby's inside of you."

"It's okay."

Brandon put a hand on her dress," Hello in there. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry for forcing you in there, but I'll be happy to meet both you and your mother."

Ruth smiled.

_'He doesn't even know this girl and she's pregnant with his kid!'_

Brandon kissed her stomach and hugged her," It's gonna be ok."

Ruth hugged him back.

He got up," Come back tomorrow. Sneak away and if King Trey finds out you're alive tell him that you're pregnant, but refuse to give him our baby at all costs."

"Okay, I will. Bye." She said as she left.

Brandon put his face into his hands and sighed_,' What am I gonna do...?'_

"You okay Brandon?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Kinda... Not really."

"Well, is there anything I could do to help?"

"Not really."

"Oh, okay."

"At work today we attacked these 4 girls and I thought they would all seriously die until they all left me alone to kill the last girl. We either had to rape or kill prisoners. As the rebellion code, I couldn't kill her so I had to rape her. Now she's pregnant, I'm guilty, and I think I'm in love with her."

"Wait, What!?"

"She's pregnant and it's all because of Carlos' stupid idea that I should go to work as a guard. Ruth was one of the servants, I got her pregnant, and now I think I'm in love with her."

"You what?!"

"I'm in love with her...?" He said, confused.

"Y...you are?!"

"Yeah...?"

"No! You can't be! You're in love with me!"

"What?"

"You love me!"

"How many times do we have to go through this, Leah?" Brandon groaned.

"Ugh! Stop saying you don't love me! I know you do!"

"I really honestly don't."

"Yes, you do!"

Brandon put his hands on either side of her face and pulled in close," No. No, I don't. You are my best friend, but I don't love, love you."

"Yes, yes you do!"

"I give up." He said, climbing up his hammock where all the members slept and fell asleep. They all had hammocks hanging on the walls.

Leah rolled her eyes and got into hers as well.


	7. I Love Him

**Hey guys, it's still me (Hyperistic Country Loner). I've just decided to change my username. Tabbypie101 has also changed her name to TheNutJob101 by the way so sorry about the confusion. We don't own Frozen.**

-With Ruth-  
Laura, Kathy, and Joanna finally woke up.

"You guys are awake!" Ruth said, happily.

Kathy looked around," I thought... How are we alive?!"

"This one guard saved us."

Kathy looked at her with a 'No really. Why?' Face," A guard?! Save us?! Yeah, right!"

"It's true. Well he's really part of the rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"Yes, the group against the king."

"There are people out there who care about us? Who want the king gone? Who see his evil?" Kathy asked, amazed.

"Yes, there are." She said as she smiled.

Laura sat up and gasped," I know that look in your face! You love him! L-O-V-E! You love him! You really, really love him!"

"What?! No, I don't!"

Laura stared at Ruth for a minute.

"What?!"

"You love him."

"No, I don't."

"Ugh! I'm not saying would you get in bed with or marry him or get pregnant with him. All I'm saying is do you love him? Would you want to?"

"No, and I don't love him!"

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me the honest truth." Laura urged.

"Fine! I love him, happy?!"

"Yep. Especially since I don't like anybody right now. Why does it look like there's something else you're not telling me? You're my best friend. You HAVE to tell me the truth."

"Nothing! There's nothing I'm not telling you!"

Laura sat there expectantly," Cough. Cough."

"There isn't!"

"Cough, cough."

"I swear!"

"COUGH, COUGH."

"Fine! I'm pregnant!"

"Ok. Finally, that's bett- Wait...… WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant..."

"How'd? When'd? Wha...?"

"The guy who saved us, raped me, but it was only to save me life!"

"That makes as much as the idea of Seraphina being alive does... OH MY GOSH! NO! NO! Ruth, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to say that."

"No! Just leave me alone!

"I didn't mean it, Ruth! It just came out... Ruth! Ruth!"

Ruth ignored her.

"I didn't mean it, Ruth. Please. I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone!"

"Ok..."

Ruth sat down on her cot.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Laura frowned in guilt," What's the daddy's name?"

"Brandon." Ruth mumbled, still mad at her.

"Cute..." Laura sighed.

"What?"

"He has a cute name." Laura said, getting under the covers on her cot.

"Oh, yeah he does."

"Ruth and Brandon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes baby, then comes loves, they just destroyed this stupid song!"

"Oh shut up!" Ruth said.

Laura just laughed as Ruth rolled her eyes while Laura rolled over and went to sleep.


	8. He Loves Me

- NEXT MORNING-

Ruth woke up as Brandon came in, sneaking food to the girls. The servants and slaves were all given mush and bland grey foods so the eggs and ham he brought in looked very appealing.

"Hi, Brandon." Ruth said.

"Shh... I'm not supposed to be doing this..." He said, passing out the eggs and ham and milk and corn bread.

"Thanks, Brandon." Ruth whispered.

"You're welcome..." He whispered back," Are you and the baby feeling ok? None of the guards or officials have found out, right?"

"Yes we're fine and No, they haven't."

"Good." He said, smiling as Ruth smiled back.

Brandon sat next to her," I'm on my break. I've saved 27 lives today SO FAR. Only 2 people died."

"Oh that's good."

"It's much better than yesterday. Yesterday 63 people died."

"Wow, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I know."

Ruth scooted closer to him as he smiled and let her as he put an arm around her. Ruth smiled and rested her head on her shoulder as the door opened behind them and a guard stepped into the room. Brandon gasped and held on tight to Ruth.

"What's going on here?!" The guard asked.

"W...we...I... Hi, Phillip."

"Well, are you going to answer my question?"

Brandon just laughed," Dude. I know it's you. I'm not stupid."

"Aw, man. How'd you know?" Phillip asked.

"Your blonde hair's sticking out of your helmet..."

Phillip took off his helmet "Whatever, dude"

"You don't have to wear that thing you know. It's not required. I hate it so I never wear it. So did um... Carlos send you down here to work with me or something? Does the old man not trust me to stay in the rebellion?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted me come work as a guard too."

"Fair enough, but I'm gonna warn you. You're gonna be tired." He said before wrapping his arm back around Ruth," This is umm... Ruth. The girl I raped to save her life, the one I got pregnant, the one they left me alone with, the one I-."

"Wait a minute, you raped her?!"

"And she's pregnant. Yes, we went through this last night. Remember? Ruth?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I was tired. I forgot."

", but yeah. I'm here getting her breakfast before I go back out. Any more deaths?"

"One."

Brandon sighed," Who was it? Servant? Slave? Villager? How old? Female? Male? Were they pregnant? Mother? Any children that'll be forced to be a servant now? How did it happen?"

"A female servant about 10 years old. She was caught getting up to go to the bathroom. "

"What?! How'd they kill her?!" He asked, furious.

"They hung her." Phillip said, sadly.

Brandon growled under his breath before taking a deep breathe," Any saved lives?"

"I saved two."

"For a first day, that's great." He said, getting up before turning to Ruth, accidentally kissing her cheek and said," I love you." He left without realizing what he just did, going to work as Ruth sat there shocked.

Ruth smiled "He loves me..."


	9. Escape Plan

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Frozen.**

Brandon and Phillip kept walking back to the group of guards when Brandon noticed Phillip laughing," What?"

"You just said you love her."

Brandon's face flushed as his eyes widened," Oh crud... No... No... No... No... I... Um... Heh heh... I don't like her... Pfft... No... What? Oh no..."

"Brandon, I know you like her."

"No... I... I'm a guard, Phillip. Whether I like it or not I'm a GUARD Phillip and she's a SERVANT, I'd only be putting her through more torture than she's already been through."

"Oh whatever."

"No, Phillip. Not whatever. She's a servant and I'm a guard. They expect me to kill her and if they find out I love her they will kill both of us. I can't be with her... It'd NEVER work out. I wasn't even supposed to meet her. They might even make ME kill her. I had to rape her, that's the only worse thing and I DO love her, but she can never know that. It'd put her in a heap load of danger."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"So yes, Phillip. I love her. I wanna marry her. I wanna fall asleep with her. I wanna go at it again. I wanna be a family with her. I wanna help her escape. I wanna be with her, but I can't..."

"Sure you can, why don't you just... Nah never mind, it's a stupid idea."

"No! What is it?!"

"Fine, I was going to say you could run away with her..."

"What?! Are you crazy?! If we're caught we'll both be dead!"

"See, that's why I said it was a stupid idea."

Brandon sighed," But it would fix everything except me being in the rebellion and Ruth's friends."

"Bran, You do what feels right."

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel like cereal." He said before sighing," I DON'T KNOW WHAT FEELS RIGHT!"

"I'm not sure, why don't you talk to Ruth about it."

He sighed," Tell them I'm sick." He said before going back to Ruth.

"Okay." Phillip said.


	10. The Escape

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Frozen.**

Brandon climbed up to Ruth's window and climbed in.

"Brandon! What are you doing here?"

He got up and looked at her before sitting on her cot," I need to talk to you, Ruth."

"What about?"

"Runaway with me." He said, taking her hands.

"What?"

"Runaway with me."

"Brandon, I can't."

He looked at her sadly," Why not...?"

"I can't just leave Laura, Kathy, or Joanna. They mean too much to me."

"Bring them. They won't have to be tortured by Trey anymore. They'll be free."

"You have a point."

"Our baby will never have to deal with Trey. He or she can be safe and happy. Everything'll be ok."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, but why?"

"Because... I love you..." He whispered.

"You... you do?"

"... I... I... Yes... I do..."

Ruth smiled "I love you too."

He gasped and grabbed the sides of her face, starting to make out with her and Ruth made back out with him.

He pulled away," We'll walk to Poitye tonight, to Ertion tomorrow night and then the next night we'll which Getuya."

"Oh okay."

Kathy, Laura, and Joanna all woke up, "What's going on? Why is all of our stuff packed?"

"We're running away."

"What? Where to?" Laura asked.

"Getuya."

Kathy gasped," Mummy...? Daddy...?"

"Yes Kathy, you can see your parents again."

Kathy and Laura grabbed their bags and got up," WE'RE COMING!"

"Shh! Do you want the whole palace to hear you?"

"Sorry." They said as they all got their bags and climbed out the window and started to walk away.


	11. Journey part 1

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Frozen.**

Ruth held Brandon's hand as they walked and Brandon held hers," I love you, Ruth..."

Laura stopped and gasped," What about Seraphina?"

"What?"

"You're leaving her, Ruth. If you leave, you'll be leaving her behind..."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that..."

"Don't you care?"

"I do, it's just..."

Laura looked at Ruth in confusion," Just what?"

"I don't know. Maybe everyone's right."

Laura gasped," Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing... I don't want talk about it."

"Please tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Seraphina was my younger sister. She got turned into ice and they shredded her."

Brandon gasped and carefully asked," Do they still have the pieces?"

"Yes, why?"

"Show me!"

"Okay." Ruth said as she took out a pouch with a bunch of ice shaving in it.

Brandon sighed," Please turn away." He said, taking the pouch.

They turned away and when they turned back around, Seraphina ran and jumped into Ruth's arms. Laura, Kathy, and Joanna stood there in complete shock. 

"Seraphina!? Oh my gosh, you're alive!" Ruth said and hugged her.

Seraphina hugged her back," What's going on? Where am I? What happened?"

Ruth explained every that has been happening.

"You got raped and got impregnated by this dude you suddenly love that just saved my life because a year ago the king turned me into ice and the guards shredded me. Then mom died of depression and you got forced to work as a servant for the new evil king who constantly tried to kill you and you just escaped and are trying to get to Getuya?!"

"Yep."

"Whoa... So I'm guessing we should keep going..." She said, getting up and kept walking as Ruth followed.

They all kept walking and Ruth held Brandon's hand again. Brandon let her as Ruth smiled.

"Um Brandon?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, flipping his black bangs aside.

"How'd you do that?"

Brandon's face flushed of color," Uh... I... Ummm... I... Uhh... I... I... I... I'm really good at healing!"

"Oh, okay...?"

They took each other's hands again and they continued walking. Ruth hand began to glow as a tree fell down.

Brandon's eyes widened," Oh no..."

"How did that happen?!"

"I... Don't know... Old tree?" He suggested.

-HOURS LATER-  
They reached Poiutye and they all sat in a tavern, getting ready for bed as Laura decided to tell a story. "Once upon a time there was a girl named Melanie and she had gotten lost in the middle of the night as she tried to go get an apple off the tree in her front yard. A man came out of the woods and told her that he could take her back home. He was cute and funny to her so while they walked home she fell in love with him. Eventually she realized that they weren't at her house. They were at an evil fortress. Her dashing hero was a... SORCERER!" She exclaimed, dramatically as everyone screamed, but Ruth.

"Was that story supposed to be scary?" she asked.

"*cough, cough.* I wasn't finished. Anyway, that night... Melanie was trapped... And let's just say the Sorcerer did something BAD to her. Like AWFUL, BAD cause you know he's a Sorcerer and they are like EVIL. Anyway, nobody ever heard or seen from her again!"

Everyone, but Ruth screamed again.

"Ok. Now I'm done."

"That seriously scared you guys?" Ruth asked.

"YES!" Kathy cried.

Seraphina looked down," Sorcerers are scary, Ruth."

"Um how are they scary?"

Laura thought for a minute," Well they cast spells and they're evil and they try to kill people or turn them into a toad or something weird or they can bend reality and destroy your life or something WORSE. They're evil!"

Ruth rolled her eyes "Whatever Laura."

"I'm being serious, Ruth. I bet you money a Sorcerer is stalking you now for saying that!"

"Whatever."

"Why are you NOT scared?!"

"Sorcerers aren't scary."

They all got into their beds and fell asleep. For a few minutes before bed, Brandon pulled out a book before accidentally leaving it out. Ruth looked over and saw it as she got up and walked over to it. Brandon fell asleep and dreamed about him, Ruth, and their baby as Ruth began to read the book. "What is this thing?" Ruth looked at the cover and saw it read 'Sorcerer's Guide.' "What sorcerer?!"

Brandon rolled over, getting her attention.

"Brandon a Sorcerer?!"

Brandon accidentally kicked her in his sleep.

"Ow." Ruth said. _'Oh my gosh! I can't believe his a sorcerer! I... I knew something was up with him! I should have known! ' _Ruth looked over at Brandon and smiled_. 'I knew Sorcerers weren't evil.'_

Brandon kept sleeping as she put the book back and went and laid down and went to sleep.


	12. Journey part 2

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Frozen.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
Brandon woke up first and since Ruth put his book back, didn't know that she had read from it. He paid for their stay at the tavern and 'caught' a carriage that was left in the front. He put all the girl's bags in it, including his and went back to their room to wake them up. Brandon went over to Ruth, moved her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek as Ruth smiled and woke up.

"Morning." He said, shaking the other girls awake," Hurry we need to go. I have a carriage out front so we need to leave before the owners notice it's gone."

Everyone else woke up. "Okay, let's go."

They all went to the carriage and started driving away. Kathy and Laura jumped onto and decided to ride the horse. Laura was in the front and Kathy held on tight to her in fear of falling off. Inside the carriage, Seraphina and Joanna sat together on one side and Ruth and Brandon sat together on the other. Ruth rested her head on Brandon's shoulder and he let her as he put an arm around her. Ruth smiled. Ruth fell asleep on Brandon's shoulder as Brandon stroked her hair as she slept. Kathy fell behind the horse, screaming as she got caught under the carriage and got ran over.

"KATHY!" Ruth screamed in fear as Laura started crying in guilt.

Brandon dived out of the carriage to get her as they stopped the carriage. Brandon pulled her out from underneath and accidentally raised a blue-glowing hand over her, instantly healing her in front of everyone. He didn't seem to notice and got back in the carriage and sat her in his lap. Everyone, but Ruth were shocked. "What?! Why is everyone staring at me like that?!"

Ruth smiled and whispered in his ear "Why don't tell us... Sorcerer."

Brandon's eyes widened and he almost choked as he turned away and stared at her, scared she would leave him forever, but Ruth just smiled and hugged him "It's okay, Brandon. I don't care."

"You are like the first girl I've ever met that would say that..."

"Really?"

"This is 308 AD. Everyone's afraid of me!"

"They shouldn't be."

Brandon smiled and turned to the rest of the girls," She was fine. That was just the sun. Everything's fine."

"Oh okay." Joanna said.

"Oh... Makes sense..."

"Yeah."

Brandon sighed and whispered to Ruth," Please never tell a soul."

"I won't." She whispered back as they kissed.

He looked at her as they smiled.

-HOURS LATER-  
Suddenly Ruth's hand began to glow again as one of the wheels on the carriage fell off. They spun off to the side of the path. "Ahh!" Everyone screamed as they fell out.

Brandon hit a tree and laid there, unconscious.

"Brandon!" Ruth yelled and ran to him.

He laid there.

"Brandon! Wake up!"

He had a giant bruise on the side of his head. Ruth's hand began to glow then the bruise was gone as he woke up and looked up at her.

"Brandon!" She said and hugged him.

He laughed at her," You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled and got up, conjuring up another wheel and fixed it.

"Okay, we should get going again."

They all got in and started driving again as Ruth held Brandon's hand. He held hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ruth smiled as they sat like that until Ruth fell asleep. Brandon smiled at her as Ruth kept sleeping and stroked her hair. Brandon kissed her forehead and let her sleep. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her as Ruth cuddled into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up."

"Oh ok."

Ruth smiled and kissed him as he kissed back before they pulled away. Soon they got there and stopped the carriage. They got out and went to the Ertion Inn to spend the night.

Ruth, Laura, Kathy, Joanna, Seraphina, and Brandon sat on the beds. Laura started her story again," Once upon a time years after the Sorcerer murdered that one girl, her older sister met the Sorcerer... Only she thought he was a tavern owner at the tavern she was staying at."

Brandon sat in the corner, trying to ignore the hate-filled words.

"Guys! Will you quit with the stories about Sorcerers!?"

"Will you ever let me finish the damned story?"

"No! Now stop!"

"NO! I'm your best friend! I can't believe you! Anyway, the sorcerer thought she was pretty and he went into her room that night and captured her. She hated him for that and told him that she would send a mob after him."

Brandon gave Ruth and sympathetic look as Ruth just sighed.

"AND THE MOB WAS ABLE TO FIND AND KILL HIM!" She said, excitedly as Brandon's eyes widened.

"Will you please stop!?"

"AND THEY PLACED HIS HEAD ON A STAKE AND PLACED IT IN TIME SQUARE FOR ALL TO SEE!"

Brandon looked around, nervously.

"Laura! Just stop with the story already!"

"AND THEN THE TAVERN GIRL BURNED HIS HEAD TO A CRISP!"

Brandon looked at them, horrified.

"LAURA STOP!"

"AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

"LAURA!"

"THE END. ESPECIALLY FOR BRANDT, THE SORCEROR!" She joked as Brandon rolled over onto his side.

_'Brandt?! Brandt?! Seriously?! That's like 3 letters away from my name!'_ He thought.

"STOP!"

"UGHH! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU USED TO LOVE MY SORCERER STORIES!"

Brandon looked at Ruth, seriously ticked off,_' Like them?! She wants me to die?! She wants my kind to die?! UGHH! I can't believe her!_' He thought and got up, going outside.

"No! Brandon wait!" Ruth got up and ran after him.

Brandon went outside.

"Brandon!" She called and kept running after him.

He just stopped and stood there.

"Brandon, please let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?! The procedures you wanted me to die in?!"

"Brandon that was a long time ago."

"So?! It shouldn't matter! We are people too you know!"

"Yes I know! That's why I don't think that way anymore!"

"It's ok. I know." He said, going back inside.

"HEY RUTH IF THEY IF YOU HATED MY STORY SO MUCH MAKE UP YOUR OWN!"

"You know I suck at making up stories, Laura."

"Too bad!"

"Fine! I'll tell a story!" Ruth said. "Once upon a time, there was a sorcerer named Brad, he lived alone in a castle because everyone feared him. He wished that someone would see what an nice amazing guy he really was..." she started as Brandon smiled at her.

"Sorcerers aren't amazing! They're EVIL!" Kathy exclaimed.

Ruth rolled her eyes and continued "One day there was a woman named Rue. She always heard stories about how a monster lived in the castle. Of course she wanted to see if the stories were true so she went to the castle and walked around a bit. Soon she bumped into someone. It was this "monster" everyone been talking about, but to her he didn't look like a monster, he look kinda... cute..."

Seraphina listened to her, disgusted while Brandon snickered, but smiled at her.

"Anyway they soon fell in love and Brad was happy because he finally got his wish. The end."

"And they had a kid! The end." Brandon added.

The girls sat there, horrified as Ruth just laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Seraphina from Brandon's lap.

"Nothing, sis, nothing."

Laura and Kathy clung onto Brandon's arms and said," That's horrible. She's gonna die. Doesn't she know that Sorcerers are evil!"

Joanna clung onto Brandon's leg.

"Sorcerers are NOT evil!"

"YES THEY ARE!" They all said, clinging onto Brandon.

"ARE NOT!"

"Aren't they, Brandon?" Kathy asked.

"Are you kidding?! OF COURSE!" Brandon joked.

"What?" Ruth asked.

"Sorcerers are SO evil." Brandon said, messing around with Ruth.

"What are you talking about?"

He just laughed and mouthed,' I'm kidding.'

'Oh' she mouthed back.

All the girls went to their beds and fell asleep as Brandon pulled out his book again. Ruth watched him.

He looked up at noticed her," What?"

"Nothing."

He went back to reading as Ruth kept watching him_. 'Wow, he's so cute. I wonder if he's going to use his magic.'_

He turned a page. The 'Sorcerer's Guide Vol. 9' was 3,000 pages long and there were 20 in all. His hand started to glow as he forced Ruth, asleep. He smirked and kept reading. He turned the page and gasped, dropping the book. Brandon sat there in shock," I... I have to turn Ruth into a Sorcerer..., but the only way to do that is to... Oh no..." He started breathing heavy as his eyes widened and he backed away from the book as if it were some big terrible monster," No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No..." Brandon took the book and threw it against the floor," I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I NEVER ASKED TO BE THIS GOD-WRETCHED MONSTER! I NEVER ASKED TO MEET HER! I NEVER ASKED TO RAPE HER! I NEVER ASKED TO LOSE MY PARENTS!"

Ruth woke up as he picked up the book and put it in his bag. "You okay?"

"NO!" He said a little too harshly before sighing," Not really..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He sighed again and sat on his bed," I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It has to do with you and you can't know."

"Okay...?"

He sighed before getting under the covers and fell asleep and Ruth went back to sleep.


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week, but I have something important to ask you: should I complete this or should I trash it? The vast majority of this fanfics is about the OCs, which I've gotten a lot of hate for. I've already finished writing this fanfics and the only parts about Hans, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna are the end and the beginning. I don't wanna post it if you don't wanna read it. I'm sorry, but the first five people who tell me what I should do make the decision for me. I love you all and you've been amazing, but I'm not sure if this is gonna be finished.**

**Please review and tell me what I should do.**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Hello beautiful little Fanfiction readers. Due to the reviews having to do with my question of whether or not to delete my fanfics and after thinking it through, I've decided to continue. I am just going to warn you that this fanfics is just full of OCs so if that is boring and annoying to you, you can be done reading, but for those of you who like it. I am putting it on hold until July 1, 2014. I'm sorry, but if you are still interested in reading it, check back here for the rest. I will finish as well as its sequels, but I'm taking a break for now. Please write a review back on how you feel about my decisions and read some of my other fanfics while you are waiting. Thank you. **


End file.
